21 Days
by sassy-seadwellers
Summary: Its Spring Break and the crew of seven are off to the Shibusen Summer Cottage for 21 days! But what happens when Kids cousin arrives unexpectedly and stirs things up around the gang? Rated T for some mild language.
1. Flight Risk!

Authors Note: HEY GUYS! So guess what? This is my VERY FIRST FAN-FIC! :D *fan-girl squeeee!* Anyways, This story is just a little fun, might involve some fighting scenes and fluff and whatnot, but since this is my VERY FIRST fan-fiction, please **DO NOT HESITATE** to give me constructive criticism and ideas for my story, because I would LOVE to hear them! I write what you guys want! (And what I want, don't forget, I'M THE AUTHOR HERE! : P ) Please note that Soul is not such an asshole in this story, or it would be harder to write the fluff scenes, so his personality doesn't exactly match all the time, but he's still as mean as he always is in some scenes. Since of course, that's how we all love our Soul. Right? ;P

(P.S.- Since this is only the first chapter, there might not be too much fighting and action and whatnot. But don't fret readers! There is more excitement to come! : D)

The bell that rang in Maka's ears was like the sound of heaven. Spring break had finally arrived at the DWMA! Meisters and Weapons filed out of the school like ants, chatting among one another and making plans for their 3-week vacation. Souls silvery hair reflected the sun and sparkled as he and Maka walked together back to their apartment, and he flashed her a sharp-toothed smile. Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Maka were all excited to be spending their vacation down at the beach with Liz, Patty, and Kid at the Shinigami summer cottage. Of course, since the cottage was located in the South, Lord Death was unable to come with them on their trip, but the fun would not be ceased! Maka fiddled around with her keys at the apartment door, and it opened with a quiet creak.

Blair was in the kitchen when they entered, cooking fish to udder blackness on the stove, and making their apartment smell horrible.

"Oh hey guys! Is anyone hungry? I made a snack!"

"Uhm, as much as I love fish Blair, I'm gonna pass today." said Maka in a nasally voice as she plugged her nose and almost ran to her bedroom to get away from the burning fish smell.

Dragging her black suitcase from under her bed, she swung the top open letting it fall to the edge of the mattress, and started hurling in things at random. Laptop, cell phone, swimsuit, little sundress, hoodie, underwear, shirts, shorts, all the essentials. Kid had only informed them all about the trip two days ago, so Maka had only four hours left to pack her belongings. She seized another huge, reusable grocery bag from a drawer in her red oak desk and walked over to her bookshelf, taking out books from every shelf and shoving them into the black grocery bag.

She found that the smell of burnt fish seemed to have ceased to intoxicate the air in the house when she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom to grab all her toiletries.

"_Lets see, toothbrush, hairbrush, razor, shampoo, conditioner… AH, hair elastics!" _she recited in her head, and checked the things one by one off her list.

When she looked up into the mirror to check her pigtails, it rippled like water and a vision of Kid in the death room appeared in front of her. A small cry of surprise escaped her lips at his sudden apperance.

"Oi, Maka! Almost ready to leave?" He exclaimed.

"Oh hey Kid!" She said after catching her breath from his surprise visit. "Yeah, I'm almost ready, just grabbing the extra stuff!" Maka said, and gave him 2 thumbs up.

"Alright then Maka, see you in 3 hours!" He flashed her a winning, symmetrical smile and the mirror went back to her fixing her blonde pigtails. She strolled back to her bedroom, arms full of bathroom products that were all stuffed into her suitcase along with the rest of her clothes and books. The handle slid easily out of its case and she rolled her stuffed suitcase into the kitchen, where Soul was waiting with a duffle bag. Decisions had been made that Blair was to stay at the DWMA under Lord Death's wing until we returned, mainly because we all knew how Blair could get with all that time to herself…

"Almost ready to leave? I made us something to eat before Kid gets here." On the table was of course, pasta, none other than Souls favorite food. They sat and ate together as the wonderful flavors made her taste buds silently cheer. How did Soul get so good at cooking? Of course, anything would taste good after a look at Blair's blackened fish, which had already been eaten by Blair herself.

Before they knew it, the black Corvette pulled into the complex parking lot as Soul and Maka bid farewell to Blair and wheeled their suitcases down the hall to the slow, old elevator.

The thoughts crept up on her, when she silently realized that this would be her first time flying in an airplane. Her hands started to shake on the handle of her suitcase and she felt her face flush and get hot as she started breathing harder.

She shook her head a little to clear the thoughts of the plane ride, when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her strangely.

"Uhm, you feeling okay Maka?" Soul asked curiously, his ruby red eyes gleaming with confusion.

"W-what? Yeah! I…I feel fine…" She whispered and lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, gripping the handle of her suitcase tighter to ease the shaking.

"Maka, that's not a very convincing act. What's wrong?"

The way he asked it sounded like more of a demand than a question, and she knew that she had to trust her weapon, but the embarrassment that came with telling him was more than enough scary.

"R-Really Soul, its nothing…" She said, shaking even more.

"Damn it Maka, just tell me what's bothering you, I promise I wont laugh." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, its just that, this…this..."

"This what?"

"…this is my first time…flying, in a plane I mean…" she whispered and ducked her head even lower as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

She felt a smooth hand slip under her chin and pull her head up gently, as two ruby red eyes burned right into hers. He put his hands lightly on her shoulders, then realizing she was blushing a dark shade of red, and laughed to himself.

"As your weapon, it is my solemn purpose to protect you, Maka. We're flying on Shibusen airlines. The chances of anything bad happening are as slim as the chances of Kid walking past a tilted picture frame without any fuss." He chuckled. "Honestly Maka, I would never let anything happen to you. And if I did, I couldn't live with myself. Okay? You're sitting with me on the plane. I promise, nothing will happen to you with me around, got it?" He said to her in a gentle voice.

When the elevator door slid open, Kid had men in black suits already waiting to take our bags from them and out to the car.

Just then, the doors flung open and a familiar annoying voice intruded her thoughts. An aqua-haired boy put his foot up on the edge of a flowerpot next to the door, and began reciting his usual 'greeting speech.'

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED! I'LL BE GIVING OUT AUTOGRAPHS HERE SOON! JUST LINE U—" but he was cut off abruptly by Tsubaki clasping a hand over his big mouth, waving at us with the other, and dragging him back out to the car.

"Hey Soul, Maka! Ready to leave yet?" Kid had come in through the doors and waved energetically with both hands.

"Of course!" Said Soul, happily.

"What about you Maka?" Asked Kid curiously.

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm ready!" She said, in the best excited voice she could force out.

They all piled back into the car and drove off to the airport. Normally, Crona and Ragnarok would have come along with them, but he had already made plans to see Professor Stein about his black blood.

The car pulled up to the airport and the Shibusen guards ushered them all in. "YAHOOOO!" Yelled BlackStar, a little too loudly, as they all sat together while waiting to board their flight to Shibusen Island in the Death City Airport.

"BlackStar and I are gonna go check some stuff out around here, anyone wanna come?" asked Kid as he stood up and stretched out his long limbs.

"Sure!" said Liz cheerfully, and Patty followed her sister. Tsubaki went along with them, mainly to keep BlackStar in line, leaving only Maka and Soul alone at the boarding wing, waiting for Lord Death's private jet. He owned the Shibusen Airlines, so their transportation to the cottage was no problem.

Sitting across from Maka, who had her nose stuffed into as book, trying to forget the fact that this was her first time flying, was Soul, who walked over to sit next to her and pulled the book down gently so he could see her now red face.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you for this trip?" He asked curiously, his head tilted to the side a little.

But as the flight arrival time neared, Maka's heart beat faster and her hands and fingers shook so much she couldn't turn the page on her book.

Soul must have seen the fear in her eyes, because he put a stern look on his face and started to speak.

"You know Maka flying really isn't that bad, it's just like…" but Soul couldn't finish his sentence, because just then Tsubaki and BlackStar returned from exploring. Tsubaki sat down next to Maka and put a coffee in her small, shaky hands.

"Just to wake you up, we'll be on the plane for a while." Said Tsubaki with a smile.

"Wow, thanks Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed, and took a huge gulp of coffee from her cup.

A rumbling sound swam through Maka's ears and she glanced nervously out the huge window to see a very symmetrical looking jet rolling towards the boarding tunnel. It had a huge skull on the front, just like the Shinigami's.

"Where are Liz, Patty, and Kid?" shouted BlackStar.

"I'll be right back, you guys wait here." Said Soul, as he took off running down the hallway.

'_No turning back now…' _she whispered to herself in her head.

After about 10 minutes of Tsubaki trying to calm Maka down, and BlackStar talking to himself about how he would surpass God on this trip, they could spot Kid and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, in the distance, running along down the hallway with Soul beside them. BlackStar waved frantically and shouted for them to 'pick up the pace.' Maka could feel drops of sweat forming quickly on her forehead, and Soul gave her a funny look and chuckled at her, putting his arm around her and squeezing just lightly enough for her to feel comforted.

"What's going on with Maka? She seems jumpy ever since we picked her up." Kid asked Tsubaki, as he picked up his symmetrical skull suitcase and pulled the long handle from its case.

"Oh…uhm…" Maka had never told Tsubaki whether or not telling anyone else was allowed, so she silently panicked and searched through her head for an excuse.

"I'm not really sure!" She said a little too loudly, scratching the back of her head nervously, but the black and white haired shinigami still was not convinced.

She glanced over at Soul who had just let go of his meister, and, was handing Maka her suitcase and coffee. Tsubaki patted Maka on the back lightly as she rolled her blue suitcase and bag of books towards her so-called doom.

The 7 DWMA students all piled into the plane, and Maka sat down with her coffee next to Soul, and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold Maka?" he asked, beginning to shrug off his sweater.

"W-what? Oh, no, not really…just…" She said, lowering her head, and sighing, her hands shaking as they gripped around her coffee. She wondered to herself why Soul was acting so caring lately. He usually teased her about her flat-chested-ness or her height, but he had been acting, more gentlemanly since they left for the trip. But a warm hand sliding under hers and squeezing it lightly interrupted her thoughts of _him_. She lifted her eyes to see an excited looking Soul gazing down at her with his red eyes, his silvery hair swaying a little bit. But when he realized she was looking at him, he quickly shifted his gaze up to the ceiling of the jet with a small smile, a smile that Maka didn't get to see.

Kid settled down in a leather seat next to Patty and Liz after talking to the pilot for several minutes, whispering in Liz's ear.

"I'm really worried about Maka, she looks like she might jump out of her own skin." Whispered Kid in Liz's ear as he eyed Patty, drawing Giraffes on herself with a ball-point-pen, then coloring them in with a highlighter and giggling loudly to herself.

"Yeah, I noticed too, but don't bother her Kid. I might be wrong, but I think this might be her first time flying. I'm pretty sure Soul has it taken care of though. Just chill, she'll be fine, seriously. It will only stress her out more if you try to talk to her about it…"

Kid sank down deeper into his seat and sighed. He wanted to do something to help Maka, but Liz was right. Soul was her partner. He couldn't just go and butt in on their heart to heart moment. He wouldn't appreciate it if Soul did that to him and Liz or Patty.

The jet engine started and Maka jumped slightly, her grip tightening on Souls hand, which was still laced together with hers. He felt her small hand start to shake and quiver, and squeezed it tightly back, looking at her with concerned eyes. She was looking out the window of the jet, which was shaped like a Shinigami skull. He watched her intently as she turned her head more towards the window, likely so that he wouldn't see her blushing. He reached out and ran his fingers through one of her blonde ponytails, and she turned her small head to look at him with her huge, emerald green eyes. He could see she had been crying through the red in the whites of her eyes and in her cheeks. She sniffled and turned away quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Maka…" He whispered, his voice heavy with concern.

"What…?" She said, slowly turning her head back towards Soul, her bangs once again covering her green eyes.

"Please listen to me, I'm telling you these things for a reason. We are going to be alright. With Lord Death running things around here, we don't need to worry. Seriously. Do you think he would let something happen to his son if he had control over it? A better question, do you really think I would let something bad happen to you if I had any part in it? No, I didn't think so. Just relax, it's only a 3 hour flight, and I promise I wont leave your side the entire time."

"Thank you Soul, it—" but her voice was suddenly silenced by Kid at the front of the jet, who had decided it would be a good time to show everyone emergency routines.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I would like to go through the precautions we must take in the risk of a plane accident."

At those words, Maka froze in her seat, and Soul felt her fingers practically digging right into his skin.

'_Relax.'_ She said to herself mentally, and her grip loosened slightly on Soul's large, comforting hand

She listened carefully to all that Kid said, taking in every bit of it like she was in Dr. Stein's classroom. Soul looked at her and laughed quietly to himself, thinking that she should have a pen and paper, copying it all down and taking detailed notes on every sentence. Kid thanked them all after his safety speech, and then went back to his seat, sinking down once again.

About 5 minutes later, the seatbelt sign flashed on and Maka started breathing heavily, and her hands shook again, much more this time than ever. The jet started to move; rolling down the takeoff lane just like a car would, and then gained speed. Maka felt her body being pushed back into the seat as the jet gained momentum, and then the wheels lifted off the ground and the jet rocketed through the sky and up through the fluffy white clouds, Maka shaking the entire time. The seatbelt sign flashed off after about 5 minutes, and she sighed in relief, Soul patting her on the back, and smiling. She reached behind and pulled his arm from her back, around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest, feeling the faint bump of the huge scar from their first fight with Crona in Italy. The night when he almost gave his life for his meister. The night she could have lost it all. The night when everything she ever cherished in her life was nearly gone with the wind. Just the thought of it gave her shivers up her spine. But thanks to Professor Stein and her creepy old man, Spirit, her precious scythe was saved from certain death.

'_Jeeze, am I lucky to have Soul as my weapon…'_ She thought to herself, as her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep to his beating heart, her head still on Soul's rising and falling chest.

Authors Note (again…): …So how was it? I tried to fit in some mild fluff so that we wouldn't all be bored to death.

-3-… anyways, leave your** comments, questions, ideas, **and whatnot in a review or just PM me, I'll get back to as many of you as possible! Thanks everyone who got this far in my story, pat yourselves on the back, I love you all. :3 So yeah, tell me what you think of it, I really would love to know, so I can improve future chapters! Also, if by chance I do get a few fearless people, who decide to throw some ideas around, I will usually use them. Remember, I write what the readers want…sometimes. ;)

That's about it! Leave a review! Send me a PM! See you in the next chapter!

(Please note, that I do not own Soul Eater, the anime/manga/merch, or any of that stuff. BUT, don't forget. I DO OWN this storyline. No stealing things that aren't yours, or I'll take your soul. ;)


	2. An Unexpected Surprise!

21 Days – Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or the book, 'The Queen's Lady'; I do however own this storyline. **

Authors Note: Hi there readers! Lets start right off the bat with some explanation, shall we? I understand that one of you pointed out Maka HAD been on a plane before, in the first season during the episode with Soul and Maka's first encounter with Crona and Ragnarok in Italy. I apologize for this, it never actually occurred to me that there was in fact another time when Maka had been on a plane, but I needed something to build the fluff around, and it is just a fan-fiction. :P So, sorry again for any confusion with that. Other than that, there isn't much to say to you guys. I may not update as soon as I have a new chapter completed, mainly because its summertime and I'm at the cabin, which has no Internet. So, that's basically why. Thanks everyone for your positive reviews, it means a lot! if there's something that you would realllllllly like to happen in this story, and you're afraid I have not thought of it, just PM me, and I will definitely get back to you! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Soul awoke from his deep sleep with a slight pressure on

his chest. He stretched in his leather plane seat, looking down at himself, to see a head of blonde hair with pigtails on either side resting quietly on his chest, pressing lightly into his scar. Maka sighed deeply in her sleep and leaned closer in to Soul, who then realized his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, as he absent-mindedly pulled her even closer into his chest. Not wanting to wake her from her sleep, he slowly slid her back into her own seat, and put his hoodie over her shoulders, standing up. He glanced at BlackStar, who was snoring loudly as Tsubaki sat quietly beside him, reading her book, "The Queen's Lady". She looked up suddenly, and waved at him cheerfully, smiling and patting the empty seat next to her. He tiptoed over, as not to wake BlackStar, and took a seat next to the dark haired weapon.

"How is Maka doing?" she whispered to Soul.

"She fell asleep right after takeoff, I think she has had quite a long day today." He said, laughing quietly and smiling, thinking about his oh-so-cute meister, Maka, and how adorable she looked when sh …but he stopped himself, why was he thinking like that? 'That was so uncool…' He thought to himself, and Tsubaki must have seen his facial expression, because she was looking at him with a weird smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay Soul?" She asked curiously, laughing.

"What, of course I am!" He said, blushing a bright shade of red, and turning his head away. He got up quickly and started walking away.

"I'm going to check on Maka…"

He didn't hear it, but Tsubaki giggled to herself, and picked her book up again, taking out the bookmark where it was carelessly stuffed in between the pages.

When Soul arrived at his plane seat, the blonde meister was still sleeping peacefully in her seat. He slid into the seat as her head rolled and dropped onto his shoulder, but not for long. Her thick black eyelashes fluttered and she opened her emerald green eyes to look up at Soul, who had his headphones on, listening to music. Glancing downwards, she saw his long fingers tapping on his lap, almost like he was playing the piano. She then sat up straight in her seat, and stretched out her legs in front of her, looking out of the skull shaped window.

"Soul?" She asked quietly, and he turned to face her, pausing his music. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the left. She seemed to have calmed down from when they first took off.

"Not sure, I was asleep too." He turned back to face Kid over top of his seat. "Hey Kid? What time is it?" he asked inquisitively, looking at Kid through his silvery hair.

"Almost 8:00, we'll be landing—" but his voice was cut off by the loud ding of the seatbelt sign flashing on, and turning quickly from green to red. A voice came from an overhead speaker, done by Lord Death himself from the Death Room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maka listened, thinking of course it was typical for Lord Death to start off an airplane announcement with something like that, and giggled.

"Thank you all for flying Shibusen, we hope you enjoyed your flight! We ask if you could all please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a smooth landing. Cabin baggage is to be stored under the seat in front of you, or in the overhead compartments. It's clear skies on Shibusen Island, with 37-degree weather. We hope you enjoy your stay!" The speaker made a fuzzy noise before silencing to the sound of fastening seatbelts. Maka gazed out the window at the passing clouds, while the jet plummeted down through the white fluffiness. When the clouds cleared, she could make out a large piece of land, in the shape of a shinigami skull. The water was a beautiful shade of blue that reflected the twilight sky as the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon.

About 10 minutes later, the plane dove closer to the ground and Maka could squint to see a runway of lights running down the middle tooth of the skull, where they appeared to be headed. It came closer and closer until they were almost touching the ground. A rumbling sound invaded her thoughts and the jet shook with the landing, as it churned her stomach like a washing machine. The Shibusen jet slowly came to a halt in front of a huge building, and the technicians attached a long staircase to the door. The four weapons and three meisters filed out of the plane, thanking the flight attendants and into another black "death-mobile" as Soul jokingly calls them.

The drive to the Death Mansion was longer than expected, mainly because everyone was eager to arrive, but it ended soon enough. After about twenty-five minutes of driving, the black Corvette pulled into an underground garage, and the 7 DWMA students climbed out of the car and followed Kid, Liz, and Patty to an elevator on the other side of the underground parking lot. The elevator door slid open smoothly, and a whoosh of warm, salty ocean air hit them all in the face. Maka breathed a deep breath of the intoxicating ocean breeze, and sighed in relief. It was so nice, getting away from Death City every now and then, because you rarely get a sunny day, and its usually raining or overcast. But this, this was great. She looked out over the sandy beach to see a huge, laughing sun setting over the edge of the water as the sky gradually turned a bright shade of pink and purple. The warm air though, was causing them all to want to change into something cooler before exploring the area, so Kid lead them all inside through huge double doors. The Death Mansion was huge, and of course, symmetrical, mainly to suit Kid's OCD needs. There was a huge lobby, with a large kitchen on the left that opened up to a huge living room on the right. There were two spiral staircases on either side of the foyer, that lead up to what looked like bedrooms. Kid motioned with his hand for the rest of the group to come over to the staircase that was on the left. He stopped abruptly, and turned around to face the rest of them when they arrived at the staircase, putting his arms out to the sides and lifting his head to look at the rest of them.

"When you go upstairs, Tsubaki's room is farthest on the left. Then Maka's room, then Soul's, and then BlackStar's on the farthest right. Your suitcases have already been delivered to your doors! When you guys are all settled in, just come downstairs, and we'll all eat dinner together, alright?"

Everyone nodded and hurried up the stairs together, eager to see where they would be staying.

Maka approached her room, and placed her hand on the handle, but not for long. There was a strange feeling about this room. She closed her eyes and used her Soul Perception to pinpoint any unfamiliar souls in her vicinity. Sensing another soul, she slid the handle open carefully, and tiptoed inside as quiet as possible.

"Hello?" whispered Maka, walking slowly around the room. She made her footsteps very light and quiet as she prowled about. Peering into the bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. The shower was running, and there was someone in it. A boy. A small cry of surprise left Maka's lips, and her eyes widened as the boy turned around quickly, then screamed, but cut himself off. Maka slapped a hand over her eyes, and turned around. She listened as the shower turned off and wet footsteps came across the stone floor. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and she was forcefully turned around to see a handsome young boy, about her age, standing in front of her. He had wrapped a towel around his lower half, but his muscular chest and arms still sparkled in the drops of water from the shower. His hair was white, with one black stripe on the left, and two on the right, messy from the towel drying. Looking at her with his striking blue eyes, he opened his mouth to talk.

"May I ask what such a pretty young lady is doing in my room?" His eyes were enticing, and Maka couldn't stop looking at him. With a laugh, he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello?"

Silently, she cursed at herself for not paying attention.

"I'm a friend of Kids, if you know him. There has obviously been a misunderstanding, this is the room I am supposed to stay-" but she stopped talking when Kid unexpectedly rushed up next to her, stepping forward, his eyes wide with fury.

"Maka, go downstairs, now." He said ruthlessly, not even throwing her a glance. With that, he clenched his fists at his sides, staring furiously into the eyes of the other reaper that stood in front of him.

Authors Note: So, what did you think? I know this one wasn't quite as long as the others, but hey, it's a start!

Questions, comments, reviews? Fill your boots!

(P.S.- Someone reviewed that they wanted a shirtless Kid. :P It will happen eventually, but right now, this is the most you're gonna get. ;)


	3. Heat Waves!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do however, own this storyline. **

"I thought I wouldn't need to use my weapons this trip, but it turns out there is more than enough evil in the air with you around. May I ask what the heck you are doing here, William?" Said Kid, fury building in his eyes.

"Ah, well, there wasn't much to do at home. When my father decided to visit Uncle Death (Kid's Father) for a few weeks, I asked if he could just drop me off at Death Cottage, since hanging around in the mansions was so boring. Can I ask what YOU are doing here? And with a young lady as well? Naughty, naughty Ki-" his rant was blocked off by Maka's book coming down hard on his head. William stumbled back, still gripping the towel around his slim, but toned waist.

"What the hell was that for?" shouted William, but he was ignored like the dog that barks at you when you walk to school.

"Maka, I told you to _go_." Whispered Kid to the blonde meister behind him, But Maka wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. She walked past Kid, and in between the two handsome boys, extending her arms out horizontally as if she was holding Kid and Will away from each other.

"Who is this guy? All I want to do is settle down wherever I'm going to be staying and relax. But I can't do that without knowing who this guy is…Kid?"

"He…he's my cousin. William. Asymmetrical garbage! How am I even related to someone as disgusting as him! Someone who hates symmetry, I knew he was here by the living room. EVERYTHING was out of place. The piano was a whole inch out of line! You can't fool me Will, you can't-"

"KID!" screamed Maka, forcing him to stop his rant. "What is going on here?" she exclaimed. Kid looked at her, and then at Will, breathing in deeply to calm himself.

"Will, how long did you plan on staying?"

"Well, maybe a week or two. Why? How long are you staying?"

"That's none of your concern. Stay away from my friends, you idiot."

"Oh, there's more!"

"Damn it Will… c'mon Maka, I'll have Peter show you to the other guest room." Kid pulled a phone out from his pocket, and dialed (the bell-boy) Peter's number. A large man in a black suit showed up at the door, and ushered Maka out, leaving Kid and William alone in the guest room.

"I'm calling my father." Said Kid plainly, as he strode over to the vanity, and huffed out a breath of hot air onto the glass, writing Lord Death's number in the thin fog.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." He said to the mirror. The mirror rippled like water, coming clear to show Lord Death and his Uncle in the background, waving happily.

"Hey Kid! What's up?" said a very cheerful Lord Death.

"Dad, why is William here? I specifically had the Death Cottage booked for the next 3 weeks. You know we don't get along dad."

"Oh Kid, don't be so stubborn! He's family, just see how your friends like him first!"

"But Dad,"

"Sorry son, gotta jet. Death stuff to take care of. See yah!"

"Wait! Dad! I-" but before Kid could finish, the mirror faded back to his confused face.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Said Will with a chuckle. "Now leave so I can change, I'm starving."

"Ugh, arrogant little…" Kid muttered to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

Will swished his still damp silvery hair to the side, and looked through the big bay window. He could tell the next 2-3 weeks would be fun, maybe not for Kid, but for him no doubt. Pulling a pair of plaid shorts and a blue t-shirt out of the drawer, he dressed and dried the rest of his hair as the white transparent curtains turned orange with the slowly setting, laughing sun.

The room Maka was showed into by Peter was far bigger than the last one. She set her bags down next to the huge, white vanity and gazed at the bay window on the far side of the room, facing the huge ocean. This window was bigger than the one in William's bedroom, and it had a seat at the bottom that stretched out the length of the window with pillows and such. On one side of the room, a bed was placed with a comforter on it, designed with blue and white butterflies, and a cherry blossom tree. On the other side, were the pearly white vanity and a bookcase, which bared 2 empty shelves close to the bottom. Perfect for Maka, somewhere to put her books.

She walked over to the window, pulling the curtains back and tucking them behind the hooks on either side of the window. Climbing up onto the seat, she crossed her legs and stared out into the turquoise ocean, sighing to herself, and resting her chin on her hand.

"So, you like your new room?" Maka whipped her head around to see Kid leaning against one side of the doorframe, his arm stretched up the length of it. He smiled and walked up to her, sitting on the other side of the window seat to face the scythe meister.

"Sorry about Will, he thinks he's a 'ladies man'." Said Kid with a chuckle.

"Don't sweat it…hey, can I ask you something?" whispered Maka.

"Shoot."

"Why is it that you hate him so much?"

"I knew that was coming…"

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to Kid. I understand."

"Nah, its not big deal. We never got along as children. He kind of…caused my 'symmetry issues', if you will."

"How in gods name could he do that?" said Maka, in her most curious tone.

"I would rather not talk about it. Don't get me wrong Maka, I trust you. It's just that it isn't something I like to talk about with anyone. Even Liz and Patty."

"That's fine Kid, don't worry about it." Said Maka, laughing to herself about her ever-chivalrous friend Kid. He was always looking out for her, keeping her on the right path.

"Well, I guess I had better face the music. It's about time the rest of the gang met my arrogant cousin. Why don't you change into something a little cooler, and we can go downstairs together? You don't exactly know to get back now; we're in my side of the mansion. It's a little complicated." It was then that Maka realized she was still wearing her coral pink hoodie, and jeans, and she was warmer than ever. Flipping her suitcase open, she plucked out a green tank top, and some jean shorts. Skipping off to the bathroom, she waved at Kid, who had since stretched himself out on the window seat. Putting his hands behind his head, he smiled, and sighed deeply to himself, thinking ahead to the next 3 weeks.

The bathroom door opened with a creak and Maka tiptoed out, trying not to awaken the sleeping reaper. She had taken a little extra time in the bathroom, letting down her pigtails and freshening up. She couldn't blame Kid for falling asleep, it had been a very long day for him, and he looked quite cute when he slept…his hair brushing over his long eyelashes. She walked over quietly and took his shoulders, shaking them a little bit in order to wake him. She let out a small cry of surprise as his arms came up, and wrapped around her waist, pulling her down on top of him. His eyes were still closed, so she suspected he was dreaming.

'Frig Kid, why do you do these things.

"What the…" a voice came from the door and Maka whipped her head around to see Liz waiting in the doorway. Her hair had been tied back into a loose bun and she was wearing a blue and green flowered sundress that reached down to her knees.  
>"Uhm, sorry to interrupt guys, but everyone's waiting for you two so we can eat…?"<p>

Kid yawned and stretched his arms out, his golden eyes fluttering open to look at the blonde haired meister on his chest.

"M-Maka?" he said sleepily.

"Gah! Kid! It's not what you think! You were asleep and you pulled me down when I tried to-"

"Don't sweat it Maka, I understand." He said, laughing.

She pushed herself up off of Kid, and stood up straight, brushing herself off.

"I'm starved, lets go eat something before I faint." Said Liz, motioning for the two meisters to come towards her and out of the huge bedroom, down the winding staircase, or in other words, down into Kid's soon-to-be-hell.

Authors Note! : So, what did you all think of it? It's not exactly Soul/Maka this chapter, but give it a try, MaKi is so cute. :3 I know this chapter isn't the longest, but hey, its better than nothing. I wanna know what you guys think. Would you rather have longer chapters less frequently, or shorter chapters more often?

Leave your comments/questions/concerns/ideas in a review or PM me! No flames please about the sudden fluff change. It wont be only MaKi in the future. Promise!


	4. Stories Of The Past!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or Hollister Co. I do, however, own this storyline. **

Le authors note:

Hey everyone! I thought I would put my authors note at the beginning this time (there may be one at the end too), just to let you all know I was going to try a little bit of this chapter from Kids perspective. (but just a bit.) When I switch perspectives, you will see "~-~-~" and then the name of the person. Just so you all know, and don't get confused. I had a lot of you say you preferred that I update more often, with shorter chapters, but for the next week or so I wont be updating as often, because I'm going on a trip. I will be writing though, just not updating. So it wont be a total loss I suppose. And now, without further ado, Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you,

Chapter 4.

Kid's Perspective-

When Maka, Liz, and I got downstairs, the rest of the gang and that dumb child, Will, were all sitting at the dinner table together. Everyone had since changed into cooler attire, Patty was wearing the same thing that Liz was, by my request. Soul had changed into a pair of orange Hawaiian flowery shorts, and a plain white shirt that matched his silvery hair. BlackStar seemed to have already made friends with William, surprisingly, and they were talking and laughing together next to Tsubaki who had put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue v-neck t-shirt on to fight the intense heat, even though she had let her hair fall down over her shoulders.

I looked over at Soul, who had his hands strewn through his hair, staring at Will's back like he was some kind of animal, and I don't blame him. It was obvious he had a problem with the guy, no surprise, because his face was twisted and confused, trying to figure out my dumb cousin and his asymmetrical tendencies.

"Looks like you beat me to my own friends. I thought I told you to leave us alone?" I said, capturing the attention of the white haired reaper, making him turn around in his seat.

"I didn't 'beat you to them' Kiddie, you brought it upon yourself. What the hell were you two doing up there that took so—" but his rant was silenced by my fist coming hard across his face.

"Do NOT, call me that." I said loudly in his arrogant face.

"What, Kiddie?" said William laughing overconfidently.

"I said DON'T CALL ME—" Two encyclopedias came smashing down on our heads, and William's chair fell backwards as he crashed to the floor along with me, both of us clutching their heads tightly and whimpering. I looked up to see Maka standing there, both of the deadly weapons tucked under her arms.

"That should do it." She said, satisfied with her work, as she stuffed the two books wherever she kept her ever-endless supply. Meanwhile, Patty laughed uncontrollably and pointed at William and I.

"Can we please eat guys? I'm gonna pass out if I don't get something in my stomach here soon." Said Maka.

More immune to Maka's sudden book attacks, I stood up before William and brushed myself off.

"Of course. Excuse me a moment." I said, as I walked through the swinging kitchen doors to see Chef.

"Hey Chef! Almost ready?" Kid had known Chef since he was a child, and he was very close with him.

"What do you think? I have been ready for the past half hour!" He said, with a belly laugh.

"So who's the girl?" he asked.

"WHAT? What, no, no, no! Maka and I aren't, just, no." I said. How could he think that? I was so close with Maka; I could never be with her in that way, could I?

"Don't lie to me boy, you think there are no windows in this kitchen? She's a nice looking girl too."

"She's not my girl Chef!"

"Sure Kid, now get out there, your woman is waiting for you." He said with a wink. But before I could retort, he had already shoved me out the swinging doors and into the dining room, where Maka was sitting in between Soul and William, each of them trying to talk to Maka at once, as she sat there quietly and just let her head drop back and her pigtails fall from her shoulders so she could stare at the ceiling. I suppose after living with Soul for all these years she would have learned to just cancel out his voice, and I imagine for someone like her, canceling out that asymmetrical garbage William would not be a challenge. I took a seat next to my weapon, Liz, and stared out the window that wound around the whole circular dining room, facing the ocean.

"What's up Kid? You look bothered by something." She said, tilting her head at me like a confused puppy.

"Oh, its nothing Liz." I usually trust Liz with anything, but something like this is certainly a subject that she would not be able to resist gossiping about. For now, I would keep it to myself and just hope all goes well for the next few hours.

~-~-~3rd Person (Narrators POV)

By the time the group was finished eating, the sun had since gone to sleep, and was drooling out the edge of its mouth.

"Alright. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a bit of a swim. Anyone wanna tag along?" Said Kid, while he took stacked dishes into the kitchen.

"Count me out." Said Soul. "I'll come outside and sit in the sand, but I'm not in the mood to get in the water right now."

"How about you BlackStar?"

"I'm in! I want to get as much activities in as possible in the next 3 weeks." He beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess I'll come along too then! This will be fun!" Since Tsubaki had agreed too, Maka was thinking it would be a good time as well, and agreed to tag along.

"Anyone else…?" When no one answered Kid, he finished with a nod and started up the stairs.

"Coming Maka?" he laughed at the dazed meister.

"What…oh! Yeah, be right there!" She sprung from her seat and flew up the stairs to where Kid was waiting for her.

After Kid had walked Maka to her room, and gone to his own, she started to dig through her suitcase for her swimsuit and towel. After a lot of shoving and aggravated sighs, she found her swimsuit, but there was one problem. She had brought the wrong one. Maka only wore one pieces, mainly because of Soul and how her teased her about her un-developmental tendencies. Instead of bringing her one-piece bathing suit, she had grabbed the one that Liz and Patty had given her for her birthday last year, in hopes of bringing up her self esteem. It was a bikini, knowing Liz, with ruffles on the top. It was striped with different shades of green to accent her eyes. She knew that if she were to go downstairs with that on, Soul would surely tease her.

'What do I do now?' She thought to herself, confused on how she mixed up the two swimsuits, dropping her head in her hands and threading her long blonde hair through her fists. Kid knocking loudly at her door interrupted her quiet sulking.

"Maka, you almost ready?"

"What…oh! Yeah, just give me 2 minutes." Was her automatic reply, but really, she was panicking and stressing over the idea of wearing a bikini.

"Alright, don't take all night in there." He said through the door with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it." Giving in, Maka changed and looked at herself in the huge vanity mirror. In her eyes, she didn't look half bad. Throwing her towel over her shoulder, she opened her bedroom door and looked at Kid, whose cheeks had gone bright red.

"W-well, I see you're wearing the bathing suit Liz and Patty got you for your birthday last year."  
>"You remembered, what do you think?" Instead of answering, Kid made a weird noise that came from the back of his throat and blushed even more.<p>

"You're a weird one, Kid." Laughed Maka. She started towards the staircase, as Kid followed blindly behind her, glad he hadn't gotten a nosebleed. Otherwise, Maka would not hesitate to practice her dictionary chop.

When the two meister's got downstairs, Soul was stretched out on the couch like a cat, watching the food network and involuntarily drooling on himself. Hearing the footsteps, he turned his head to see Maka and Kid coming downstairs. Seeing Maka in the state she was in, Soul's eyes widened and streaks of red appeared out of his nose. He tried to talk, but all that came out of his mouth were a series of weird sounds that weren't much like words at all. Sighing in bother of her arrogant and perverted weapon, Maka pulled Kid out the back door onto the beach, leaving Soul passed out on the floor next to the couch.

The beach was more gorgeous than anything Maka had ever seen. Kid had told her earlier at the dinner table that it doesn't usually go completely dark until about 8:30, giving them a good hour and a half to relax in the beauty of Shibusen Island. The sleeping sun was about three quarters of the way down over the horizon, and it made the clouds blaze radiant shades of orange, pink, and purple. The whole sky glowed with a happy aura.

Maka kicked off her sandals and let her feet sink into the soft white sand. Tsubaki and BlackStar were sitting together on the beach, watching the sun go down. They laughed and talked about Death knows what. Somewhere in her heart, she wished Soul would open up to her like that, talk about anything and everything. Maka wouldn't trade Soul for the world, but sometimes she hoped that Soul would try to respect her a bit more. The constant teasing was getting on Maka's nerves. It gave her a weird feeling in her stomach, what was it? She thought.

"Hey, come out of it." Kid's hand waved in front of her face, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Kid." Said Maka, giggling.

"Ready to have some water fun? We only have an hour and a half, so lets make the most of it."

"Alright!" With that, they ran up to BlackStar and Tsubaki, as they too got up. BlackStar and Tsubaki ran in, leaving Maka at the edge of the water. When she stuck her toes in, it felt like walking into a bucket of ice. It sent horrible chills through her legs and up her spine.

"C'mon Maka!" Kid yelled from behind her. When she looked behind her, she couldn't help but notice that Kid had since removed his t-shirt. Him being a grim reaper, she should have predicted what she next saw, but he was more of a Hollister Beach God than a reaper.

"Water too cold for you?" He asked mischievously, giving her a playful smile.

What? No! I just-" But before she could finish her sentence, he ran across the beach to her side, scooped her up off the white sand "bridal style", and trekked through the freezing cold water.

"Ah! Kid! Put me down!" she screamed, kicking and flailing her arms.

"Too late now Maka." Said Kid under his breath, laughing.

After they had gotten so deep in the water that it was almost up to Maka's upper back, Kid set her down in the water and she shivered, but soon relaxed.

"Better now?" he asked, chuckling.

"I am not the fondest of you right now, Kid." Said Maka, blushing.

"It's what I like to call, 'forced fun'." Laughed Kid, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I call it kidnapping." Said Maka,

Just then, BlackStar came running up behind them with a surfboard perched over his head, flattening his wet hair.

"YAHOO!" He shouted, throwing the surfboard on the water and laying on it, paddling forward.

"Since when do you surf BlackStar?" asked Kid curiously.

"Since now! Anything is possible for the guy who's gonna surpass God silly!" BlackStar yelled over his shoulder, smiling. He had let his guard down, and a huge wave rumbled forward and before BlackStar could take action, it wiped him clean off his board, and into the crashing waves.

Kid laughed, starting to trudge through the water back to the shore, leaving Maka alone in the water.

"Kid! Where are you going!"

"To get a surf board, where else?"

With nothing else to do, Maka followed after him. But when she reached the beach, it was not Kid who was waiting for her, but Soul. He was sprawled out on a lawn chair, with a pair of aviator shades on. Maka suspected he had fallen asleep. Not wanting to startle him, she kneeled next to his chair and shook his shoulders gently. Knowing Soul, he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Once he was asleep for the night, he was asleep, and there was no hope in waking him unless you had a foolproof plan. Running to the edge of the water, she yelled to Kid, who was trying to teach BlackStar and Tsubaki the art of surfing.

"Kid! I'm heading inside now!" Turning on her heel, she started through the sand. She heard Kid call out after her, but not wanting to go back a second time, she ignored his request and slid her sandals back on, going into the foyer.

She dragged her tired legs up the stairs, but before she could get past the 6th step, a familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Hello, Miss Maka."

Turning back towards the first step, she spotted Will leaning on the railing, smiling at her in a charming way that made her heart thud against her chest. His looks reminded her so much of Kid that it was almost fascinating.

"Uhm, hi William…" She said nervously, wanting to go up to her room, confused about whatever her heart was feeling.

"Please, just call me Will." He said mysteriously, tilting his head.

"Hah? Oh…well Will, I really have to—"

"Yo Maka." It was the voice of her one and only weapon.

"Soul! Can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Wha…oh sure." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Grabbing his arm, Maka dragged Soul up the stairs and shouted over her shoulder at Will.

"Sorry, gotta run!"

When they got upstairs to Maka's room, she fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Thanks Soul, I needed to get out of that. He was about to start a conversation and I really just would like to relax for now." Her voice ached with fatigue. "I'll be right back, I need to change out of this thing." She said, grabbing her pajama shorts and tank top, and skipped off to the bathroom.

When she came out, Soul was waiting, surprisingly awake. He was sprawled out lengthwise, looking at his meister with a smile. She walked over, dropping down on the queen-sized bed and sighing.

"You don't have to stick around if you don't want to Soul, I'm probably just gonna crash."

"I think I'll do the same. By the way, I forgot to ask. How was swimming?"

"Well, at first the water was cold, but you get used to it. I think it was just the fact of never being in the ocean before. I didn't really know what to expect."

"You've never been to the ocean?" asked Soul, he his voice tinged with surprise.

"Nope, there's no ocean reasonably close to Death City. I guess I just never had anyone to take me." Said Maka, laughing at her own pathetic childhood.

Soul walked over and lay down on the bed with her, putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

"Actually, the only memory I have from my old family is from when we would go to the ocean in the summer time. Man, I miss that." He said old family as if he had a new one. Then again, our group of seven was kind of like a family to him.

When she heard Soul talking, Maka froze in her place on the bed, holding her breath. Soul never talked about his family, ever. The only time he had ever talked to her about his family and his history was the first time she slept in his room because of a nightmare about her own family.

"It was great. I remember we would ride to the beach in the back of my gramp's truck, Alistar would carry me up to the boathouse on his shoulders .We would just sail the day away. My brother, actually taught me how to sail you know. I'm guessing you've never been, judging by the fact that you've never been to the ocean."  
>When she didn't answer, he continued on.<p>

"I'll have to take you then. I feel like we have all the time in the world right now. This is so much better than being in Death City. This is like a complete change of color and culture for me. I'm just so fascinated by the—" he looked over at his meister, who had since curled up under covers and fallen asleep to the sound of his voice. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her thick, blonde eyelashes shielding her closed eyelids, and smiled. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead, and kissed it gently. He didn't pull away immediately before climbing over her off the bed, and shutting the pearly white door behind him.

Author's Note!: So, was it good? I'm thinking I might change this to KidxMaka. Its so much easier to build fluff around them because of Kid's many personalities. Soul I find is grumpy a lot of the time. I just think that when it comes to romance, Maka and Kid fit better together than Maka and Soul. I am certainly positive that Maka and Kid could never be weapon and meister though. It just wouldn't work out, Soul and Maka combat pairing is forever.

….am I rambling? Oops, back to the authors note. xD

To all of you who have gotten this far in my story, I love you all. Pat yourselves on the back, I'm so proud. :3

So, I finally got a hold of some interwebs on my trip so I should update a little more often. This chapter is a bit longer, so just bear with me. I'm doing my best. Alright, I think that's it. Be nice little children and review now, I would be glad to answer any questions as well. And ideas are accepted gladly. pce.


	5. The Piano That Plays Itself!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this storyline.**

**Chapter 5.**

Maka's footsteps seemed to crunch louder on the rocks beneath her as she ran faster and faster towards the only light in the room, which seemed to be getting further and further away. She lengthened her strides and used her adrenaline to run even faster, as the light shrunk even smaller. Before she knew it, the door had been closed and the light had been devoured by the blackness, and 5 huge red eyes appeared in front of her, all staring and giving off an evil red glow. When she went to spin around, and start running the other way, her body iced over from the neck down, and she couldn't move at all. It was as if chains were holding her still and all she could do was stand there and wait. The invisible chains tightened, and it rapidly became very difficult to breathe for the blonde haired meister as she struggled to break free from the death trap. Suddenly, a piano began to play in the background; its song was horrifying. She could recognize the song anywhere. It was the song Soul had played for her the first time they met, and decided to become partners. The more intense the song got, the tighter the invisible chains got, and the harder it was for Maka to breathe.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the chains only got tighter.

The piano playing stopped abruptly, and she noticed goose bumps forming on her legs and arms, as she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck. All was dark when a cold hand clapped over her mouth silencing her, and whoever was behind her whispered in a soothing, but stressed tone. The voice was so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maka. Maka! Wake up Maka!"

"K-Kid?"

"Damnit Maka, you'll wake everyone up in the house if you don't stop this. What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes fluttered open finally to realize she was back in her dark bedroom, and Kid was holding her up in his arms, a distressed look washed over his face.

"What? Kid! How did you get in here?"

"I have a key to every room in this house. And how could I not hear you screaming? You sounded like you were being murdered, and with Will around I wouldn't—"

"It was just a bad dream Kid, go back to bed." said Maka quietly, pushing herself out of his arms and onto her feet, walking to the bathroom. "You better be gone when I get back." She said to him, closing the door behind her, leaving Kid on the bed, his arms still open on his lap from holding her. He threaded his fingers through his striped bangs, pushing them back over his head and sighing. He didn't plan on leaving her room anytime soon. Not until she told him what her dream was about.

Meanwhile, Maka was in the bathroom doing what any other girl would do with a boy unexpectedly in her bedroom at 3:30 in the morning, freaking out.

'_But what if he doesn't leave by the time I get back? Maybe I should just stay in here until I hear the door shut…no, that would be awkward. He probably isn't even going to leave. But I can't just tell him what my dream was about; he'll think I'm insane. Maybe I should just take a shower…yes. That's a good idea. He'll have to leave then; my showers take forever, Ha! It's a fool-proof plan.' _She thought to herself, as she stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and pulling the elastics out of her blonde hair. All the while she was in the shower, the door never opened once. Which meant Kid was STILL in her room. Stepping back out of the tub after a long, hot, shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the floor of the bathroom, tucking her knees into her chest and sighing. What was the nightmare about anyway? It scared her half to death, she knew that much. That piano song…Soul had played that for her when they first met. It was the same notes, except the feeling was completely off. When Soul played, it sounded sad, not as if you were on your deathbed screaming your lungs out, hoping that someone would save you, save you like Kid did for her. Each note had its own emotion, and when the song was played as a whole, it sounded horrifying. Remembering how the chains tightened on her body in a death grip sent chills running down her spine and all through her body, but they were interrupted by the sound of a door, opening, and then closing.

'_Ha! He finally left! Now I can actually sleep." _She thought to herself, as she opened the bathroom door, but was startled by the reaper who was leaning on one side of the doorframe, smiling at his deviousness.

"Hah?" she whispered, still convinced he had left.

"You really are gullible aren't you, Maka? All I had to do was walk over to the door, open it, and then close it again. I can't believe you actually fell for that joke. I wont leave until you tell me what's wrong. And that's final." He said, reaching over her and shutting the bathroom door behind her, as she stood there motionless, wrapped in her towel.

"Why do you care? It was just a silly nightmare. Nothing to lose sleep over. Please Kid, just go back to bed." She said, pasting a fake smile over her face.

"Didn't you hear me Maka? I said I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, then you're out of luck. You can stay as long as you want, but I'm going back to sleep."

"As you wish, Miss Maka." Said Kid, chuckling to himself.

Before he knew it, a book came crashing down on Kid's head, and he collapsed on the floor.

"I hate when Will calls me that." She said, under her breath. When he didn't reply, she decided he would be knocked out for a while, so she dragged the reaper over to the window seat and hoisted him up so he was comfortably seated on the cushion. Walking back over to her bed, she changed in to a clean pair of pajamas, and looked at the clock again. It was 4:20. Had they really been up for that long? Climbing up under the covers, she dozed off sleep thinking about what would happen in the next 21 days.

A/N: Hey guys! Alright, I'm just gonna come out and give you the news. I have decided this story would better suit Kid/Maka. Honestly, I am truly sorry to all you SoMa lovers, but I love SoMa too. And did for a long time, then I gave MaKi a try, and I love it to death now. I didn't think I would like it, but I did after my friend Risa showed me. So please, even if you were a SoMa fangirl/boy, keep reading my story. It really means a lot, and I think its great to try out new styles and things. On another note, JadeOntheRun told me I could have their cookie if I changed it. And I'm not gonna lie, I love cookies. So, I honestly just couldn't pass up the offer. Sorry again to the SoMa lovers, but it just isn't for this story. Maybe I'll do a SoMa one-shot or something, just to satisfy the disappointed. Thank you everyone who has come this far, I still love you all. Pat yourselves on the back.

COOKIES FOR ALL! :D

Don't forget to leave me a review!


	6. Waking Up To Death!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the anime or the manga, its characters, merch, etc. I do own the storyline of this fan-fiction, however.**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to everyone for not updating, it's been busy! This chappy is a little short, but hey, it's better than nothing! A good nine hundred words easily, so enjoy it, because I stayed up until three thirty in the morning writing this for all of you so no one would get too upset about the infrequent updates. Also, it was killing me that the number of chapters wasn't even. Now, without further ado, here is chapter six my lovely little readers! :3

Chapter 6:

When Maka woke up that morning, the area was somewhat unfamiliar. Judging by the skull decorations, Kid's room was her best guess. As her vision became clearer with growing consciousness, she could see another symmetrically made bed on the opposite side of the room.

'Yeup, definitely Kid's room. Now how in the heck did I make my way in here?' She thought to herself, as she placed her feet on the ground, and stood up stretching out her arms and legs. She noticed that Kid was seated on the porch, looking out at the ocean and laughing sun that was far over the waterline. The door was wide pen and the white curtains flew with the breeze that was coming through the door. Chills ran down Maka's spine as the cool air made goose bumps form on her arms and legs. Re-tying her pigtails, she made her way out onto the sunny porch and sat down across the small glass table from Kid, who then came back to reality, clearly startled by Maka's presence. He jumped and his chair tilted back, but just before it went down to the floor, Maka reached out and took his had, pulling him back upright.

"Woah, just about knocked myself out again there…thank you Maka." Said Kid, laughing, and smiled an embarrassed smile as his cheeks reddened a considerable amount.

"So, mind telling me why I woke up in your bedroom?" Maka asked, laughing at the still blushing pistol meister.

"Oh, yeah, that…" He said, his cheeks flushing totally.

"Go on…" said Maka, making encouraging hand gestures.

"Alright, alright. Well, you see, after you so rudely Maka Chopped me, I woke up around ten minutes later. I was about to get up and leave you to sleep when I remembered your little "nightmare", and decided it would be better for the well being of everyone in the house if you stayed with me in my room just in case you started to scream again. Last thing I want are all my guests waking up on the first night. And I have an extra bed in my room to preserve the symmetry; it really was an efficient idea. So, I picked you up, and carried you in here, tucked you in, and went to sleep in my own bed. I hope you don't mind…" He said, flushing all over again and pushing his bangs back with his hand nervously, afraid of the book that might just come out and hit him on the head a second time.

"No worries Kid, its not that big a deal. I'm going to go change, and I can meet you all downstairs."

"I'll wait." Said Kid, letting the rest of his bangs fall down over his forehead messily.

"What?" whispered Maka, confused.

"I said I'll wait for you, now just go get changed." Said Kid, but not directly at Maka, for he had switched his glance to the ocean ahead of him and seemed deep in thought.

"Well, you don't have to, but if that's what you want, it's fine by me."

She pushed her chair back with the sound of metal against the concrete porch and stood up, brushing herself off. As Maka walked back through the glass doors, she glanced back and locked Kid's golden eyes on her own, but glanced away quickly and flushed at the fact that he had been looking after her, and scuttled out of the symmetrical room anxiously.

When she got to her room, it was completely and totally symmetrical. Leave it to Kid to stay awake until five in the morning just to arrange her room to his liking. Sighing to herself, she walked over to her suitcase and gathered her clothes for the day, including her bathing suit. She changed into the white sundress, washed her face, and brushed her teeth before she remembered Kid waiting on the porch for her.

Rushing out the door of her bedroom, she ran face first into none other than the handsome Will's chest and he caught her abruptly before she fell backwards.

"Miss Maka, are you alright?" He asked, in a charming voice, pulling her closer. "You startled me a little bit there, I was just walking through the hall after seeing Kid, and there you are, running right into my arms. If you love me that much, you should have just said so, silly girl."

"…heh? I don't…what? No! Its not like that, I was just—" but he wouldn't let her finish.

"Its alright Maka, I know what you mean, you don't have to speak."

'Alright, I knew this guy was a little weird, but I didn't know he was this weird…' She thought to herself. But before she could think any more, the warm arms of the reaper that were once wrapped around her waist were pried off by Kid himself.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WILL? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shouted in Will's face. Where the heck did he come from? Maka could have sworn she saw little puffs of smoke coming out of his ears.

"Chill out Kiddie, she ran right into my arms. I did nothing."

"What? Makaaaaaaa…CHOP." Interrupted Maka, reaching behind her back, she whipped out a dictionary and slammed it down over Will's head.

"Lies…." She whispered under her breath, brushing the spine of the book off and tucking back in her secret pocket.

"Is that true Maka?" Asked Kid, looking over at the flushed meister who stood before the reaper, nervously swaying back and forth.

"What, no! Of course not! I was just—"

"You know what, never mind. I believe you over Will any day. Lets go eat, I'm starving." Kid interrupted, taking Maka's hand and leading her down the winding stairs, as they left Will sprawled across the hardwood floor with a deep dent in his empty head.

**Comments, questions, concerns? Leave a review, and I'll try to get back to you!**


	7. Authors Note!

Sorry for not updating so regularly guys! September seems to be when everything kicks back into action, so I've been busy for the past like, 2 weeks. BUT NO MORE! I will do my best to update SOMETIME this weekend, expect something anyways, even if it's just small. It's good to hear that everyone hates Will, which was pretty much what I was pushing towards. Sorry I'm spending this time writing an authors note when I could be writing more chapters, but I felt like I had to check in so no one would think I died. xD Anyways, that's pretty much it. Plus, I'm still planning out the plotline because when I started this, it wasn't supposed to be very long, but a lot of people seem to be reading it, so I figured it would be better as a long story.

PCE! :D See you in chapter seven!

~brielle-chan32.


	8. Lingering Memories

**A/N REALLY IMPORTANT!-** Hey guys! YAY for finally finding the time to update my story! :D (cheers) Just to save you all from reading a week worth of useless fillers, I have decided to skip forward to a week into the trip, so the real action can start happening. :P So right now it is day seven of the trip! Things are going to get good finally! I need to cut to the chase! :D

Also, I would like to send out a special thank you to cookie monster gurl for giving me the motivation to write this chapter! :D

Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter Seven.

By the time day seven of Spring Break came around, the group of students was ready to do something other than laze around on the beach.

It was after breakfast when Liz was relaxed into one of the blue-woven beach hammocks with a "Seventeen" magazine, and a pair of round sunglasses covering her shiny blue eyes.

"Liz! Stop being anti social and come play some volleyball with us!" Shouted Maka from behind the net, volleyball tucked under her now lightly tanned arm.

"That's fine Maka, I'm really quite satisfied with where I-" But her sentence was cut short by two people sneaking up from behind and taking her by her hands and feet, lifting her out of the hammock, as she dropped her magazine in the sand.

"BLACKSTAR, SOUL, YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS." She screamed, kicking her feet and squirming, but the boys couldn't hear her over their heavy laughter that made stitches form in their sides.

Standing up from where the boys had dropped her in the sand, Liz brushed herself off and put her hands on her hips.

"I was perfectly fine where I was, you know." She sighed, as she ducked under the net to play on Maka's team, but Liz wasn't done talking.

"I just figured everyone might want to do something a little different? We've been playing beach sports and just loafing around for the past week."

"Well, what did you have in mind Liz? Any ideas?" Will inquired.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we'd all like to go on a little trip to the reef on the other side of the island and go…" But she made eye contact with Kid, and he knew what she was going to say right off the bat.

"NOT SCUBA DIVING. PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT SCUBA DIVING." Kid started to freak out, but in a second Liz was by his side as he rolled in the sand, crying.

"Kid…KID. Listen to me, you don't have to come, you can stay here. Although I think the rest of the group might like it. What do you say guys?"

Of course, without hesitation everyone agreed…everyone except Maka.

"Well, if Kid doesn't want to go, it would be lonely here all by himself. I don't really feel like going, I never really liked fish all that much…I just don't understand why Kid hates them so much." She said, giggling as Kid lay on the ground in the fetal position.

"Well then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow, after breakfast. It takes a little over 2 and a half hours to get to the other side of the island by car, so we'll fool around on the northern side of the island for the day, and take one of the Death Hotels tomorrow night, so we can do the actual scuba diving on Tuesday."

"YAHOO!" howled BlackStar, serving the ball over the net to start the game, Kid still close to unconsciousness in the sand.

"Maka! Come look at this!" shouted Patty from near the shore. Placing her book on the beach chair, Maka trudged through the sand over to where she was seated, her legs covered in a thick layer of sand.

"I found a crab! And he brought his friends!" sure enough, three other crabs were crawling up behind the little red one that had approached Patty's sand buried legs as she giggled and poked their shells with a twig.

"Hey, have you seen Kid around anywhere? I haven't even talked to him since we finished playing volleyball." She scratched the back of her head, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I don't know. He said he had some business to see to, or something, he probably went to go ring up his father." Said Liz, as she surprised Maka from behind, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Maka dropped down into the sand next to Patty, digging her fingers into the wet grains and sighing, but it wasn't long before one of the little red beasts latched onto Maka's toe, making her jump and freak out, as Patty giggled wildly next to her.

Meanwhile, Death The Kid was walking through the musty corridors of Death Mansion's underground passage. The rusty old key was icy from being in the vault for so long, as he rolled it around in his sweaty palms. The echoes of his footsteps ricocheted off the iron walls, and he picked up his pace as he saw the golden plate numbered 873 nailed to the door at the end of the hallway that stood out like a pine tree in the desert. Without warning, his footsteps broke into a sprint and he slammed up against the door, sliding the rusty key into the hole like it was his last lifeline. After about 30 seconds of violent turning, the doorknob clicked. Turning the golden orb, Kid pushed the creaky door open, noting in his head that the hinges clearly needed oiling next time he got a minute.

Pulling his flashlight out of his coat pocket, he flicked it on and shone the beam of yellow light against the familiar walls that had once been a very important part of his family.

"Mom…" he whispered under his heavy breath, brushing his fingers over an old family portrait as the memories of his mother flooded his mind. Visiting the cottage every chance they got before Lord Death was bound to Death City by the kishin, Asura. Kid sighed, and swept the light of the flashlight over the rest of his mother's artifacts. The wedding dress, boxes of blouses and skirts, her white wooden jewelry box with the blue floral designs, and a silver tin of photographs from when he was a child. He slid his fingers under the stack of dusty photos and began to flip through them. He was about to lay the stack back into the tin, when his eyes locked onto another dusty photo. But, it wasn't just any photo; it was a milestone of his childhood. It was a picture of him and his mother sitting on the tail of a sailboat together. She was smiling widely, her dark hair tied neatly into a side ponytail, and sure enough, Kid was next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug. Gripping the photo tighter, a tear rolled over his cheek and splashed onto the paper, causing the ink to splotch at the corner of his mother's outmoded sundress.

He tucked the paper in his shorts pocket, and rubbed his arm over his eyes, making them sting, but it wiped the tears away as he dragged his feet out the door. The echoes of his boating shoes striking the floor filled the hallway once again, as he sprinted away from the one thing he loved, or so it seemed.

A/N: Okay! So now that that's over-with, what did you guys think? I was thinking about doing a chapter in Kid's perspective, but I need your opinion. If I get say, five reviews, all including an opinion of the perspective question, I'll update. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Thanks for reading guys! See you in chapter 8!


	9. Symmetrically Adorable

**A/N- Hey guys! (You probably thought I died? Nah, not yet. xD ) So, I have decided that I am going to keep writing in 3****rd**** person, because wordfiend made an excellent point in her review, and I quite enjoyed reading it. I am so sorry about promising to update after five reviews… obviously that didn't happen( xD ), but you guys will live because I have made time to update, finally! Anywaaays, I'm not gonna ramble on forever. As we all know, Kid's favorite number is 8. :3 3 Why don't we refer to this as a tribute to our much loved reaper? Excellent. So, here we go, Kid's favorite chapter! **

Monday morning rolled around the corner, and so did the black super-sized corvette. Maka was seated on one of the white marble steps in front of Death Cottage while everyone else was upstairs getting their bags. She had no idea where Kid was, but for some reason the thought of being alone for 2 days with Kid gave her an anxious feeling in her stomach. She looked down in her lap, and realized the clutch she had on her book was turning her knuckles white. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she relaxed her grip and put her head in her hands. Why was this making her feel so...dissimilar? From what she could tell, Kid's soul wavelength was unsteady as well. She was about to open her book again when footsteps and the click of the doorknob brought her attention to the door of the mansion. Will clicked the door shut behind him, and walked down the steps with a Death-themed duffle bag and sat next to Maka.

"It is way too early for me to be awake right now." He muttered under his breath, pushing his bangs off his forehead messily.

"Will, you know its only 9:30 right?"

"That's my point. Too early." He sighed, placing his chin on his hand. Maka tucked her book in her pocket, and stretched, giggling at the tired reaper. His hair almost whiter than Soul's, sparkled with the rising sun.

"I still can't believe you're ditching me and scuba diving to stay home with my boring cousin of all people."

"Nice to know I'm loved, Will." Said Kid, from behind them.

"Oh, look who it is." Will mumbled, rolling his eyes and standing up to walk to the parked car. He stuffed his bag in the trunk, and opened the car door James Bond style, sitting on one of the leather seats and slamming the door shut.

Confused, Kid spoke up.

"What's his problem?"

"No idea Kid, no idea."

. . .

By the time the rest of the meisters and weapons with the exception of Kid and Maka had come outside, and loaded into the car, it was about 10:00. Soul motioned for Kid to come to him, sitting in the passenger seat. Kid sighed, and dragged himself over to the shiny black car, and Soul whispered something in his ear.

"What are you talking about? Do I look like that kind of person?" Kid said, under his breath so Maka wouldn't hear.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you better than I know myself, I'm just saying don't get too close to my meister."

"Hey, we only have two days anyway." With that, Soul punched Kid hard in the shoulder, laughing.

"See yah Kid. Keep your hands off Maka though, seriously." He said, and rolled up his window so the car could drive away.

"What was that all about Kid?"

"No idea Maka, no idea." He snickered, walking back up the marble steps and holding the door for Maka to go inside.

. . .

The sun sent tingles down Maka's spine while it shone brightly on her back. She lay in the sand, attempting to tan at least a little biy, surprisingly without a book in hand. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her head was resting on her crossed arms. The warmth shrouded her, and she closed her emerald green eyes. The sun beating on her back, and the sounds of the waves crashing gracefully onto the pastel sand put her in a dream.

_She was standing on the curb outside she and Soul's apartment alone, and somehow, there were cherry blossoms falling. Confused, she took in her surroundings more deeply, and noticed that there was a cherry blossom tree, placed directly in the center of the intersection. She wasn't alone; Kid was leaning on the tree, looking out into the grayish sky, despite the fact that his black shoes were covered in little pink petals. He was no longer dressed in his beach boy attire, but back into his black and white tuxedo suit. There was a small piece of paper in his hand, and he was staring down at it, his knuckles appeared to go white every now and then, as if he was trying to revive something lost. His facial expression was not as he usually showed himself. His golden, amber eyes had gone from his usually happy expression, to his "asymmetrical" expression. Without a word, he stretched his arm out, and the paper flicked out of his hands. The corners burst into flames, and then the whole thing crumbled to the ground where it lay in it's own hot embers. Eager to see why Kid was upset, Maka rushed over to him, but he paid no attention to the emerald-eyed meister in front of him, only to the grey clouds that had now moved themselves overhead. The sky opened, and a raindrop the size of herself plunged down through the sky and hit Maka square over the head._

Her eyes snapped open, and she was still in the sand, but somehow she was soaked. Kid himself was standing over her with a bucket, an empty bucket.

"You did not just…"

"Oh, but I did. You looked so peaceful I just couldn't—" despite the fact that she didn't have a book before hand, there was always an extra, in case of emergency. She brought it down on his head in a very symmetrical fashion, and brushed off the spine when she was done.

"There. Now we're even," She tucked the book back into the unknown void and helped Kid up from the sand.

"I'm bored," Complained Kid, slumping down into the sand next to Maka. He sat with his legs crossed, and his arms stretched out behind him, his head tilted up to look at he graceful clouds that floated calmly across the cobalt sky.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Groaned Maka, standing up and wrapping her towel around her diminutive figure.

"What would you say if I asked you to go somewhere with me?" Kid asked, still staring at the sky.

"What? You're going to have to be more specific Kid," She laughed and smiled at the blush in his cheeks that he obviously tried to hold back.

"Well you see, there's another island just off the coast of here, my dad always used to take me there when I was just a kid, we would just sit there for hours, fishing and talking, its beautiful. I just figured maybe you would want to go check it out with me? I haven't been there in 4 years, so I figured it would be nice to go see it."

"I don't see why not, there's nothing else better to do around here on a day like this. Just let me go freshen up." She skittered off towards the back door of the mansion and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Women," He groaned, picking up a shell that lay under his hand and chucked it into the blue marine.

. . .

Kid himself had situated the woven picnic basket in perfect symmetry, with everything in the basket also symmetrical. He picked up the basket off the counter and smiled at his flawless design.

"Uhm, Kid? What are you smiling at?" Maka skipped down the stairs, but stopped at the foot, looking at Kid curiously.

"Oh, Maka. Look at this symmetry. Isn't it beautiful?" He hugged the basket to his chest, and then motioned her over to have a look for herself. Maka, still looking at Kid strangely, walked over to where Kid stood in the middle of the kitchen and peered into the basket. On each side was a green water bottle, as well as a wrapped loaf of homemade bread in the center and supplies for sandwich making. The blonde meister face-palmed, laughing.

"Why are you laughing Maka? Did I miss something?"

"No Kid, it's just that you act so cute when things are symmetrical," She giggled.

"Wha- No I don't!" exclaimed Kid, his face flushing.

"Yep, you do! And it's even funnier when things are asymmetrical."

Kid's face reddened even more, and he opened his mouth to make another statement, but no sooner had Maka pulled out a book, and was tossing it up and down in her hand like a baseball bat. That made Kid quiet down.

**Authors Note: GAAAH, forgive me for never updating! I'm sorry! D: But now that the holidays are here, I have a break from my studies and I can catch up on some WRITING! Mind you, chapter nine is already started.**

**I understand that only the coolest of my readers will review, and I guess that's fine. Those who don't will only prove themselves unworthy. ;P**


	10. The Clock is Ticking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; I do however own this storyline. **

The sails of the red boat were weathered and aged, but compared to the other boats it looked the most authentic. Taking Maka's hand, Kid helped the blonde pigtailed meister onto the boat, and in his mind, he was mentally freaking out over how symmetrical she was today.

'_Oh my gosh, she's adorable,'_ His brain sang in his ears. _'Soul, that lucky bastard. I cant even make a move, he would kill me.'_ Of course, Kid as well as everyone else knew that he could beat Soul easily in any regular battle, but when it came to Maka, even the Death Cannon couldn't stop that crazy red-eyed weapon.

"Kid?" a small hand waved in front of his face. "Are you okay? You totally zoned out there." Gasping, Kid snapped back into his senses and his amber eyes flashed into focus.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Maka, no worries," His face took a red tone and he spun around and started off in the direction of the sails. "Just, you know. Getting the boat and stuff ready…" he said, not looking back at Maka, who sat on the edge of the boat, holding in a laugh.

By the time the boat was out in the water, Maka had given up on keeping her ponytails even (or Kid happy, whichever failed) and was leaning on the side or the boat, next to Kid's lawn chair. Her blonde hair flowed down around her dainty shoulders, and her deep green eyes stared out into the blue ocean that reflected back into them. Kid, not so formally dressed in his swimming trunks, was relaxed into his chair with his nose stuffed into a book he had grabbed off the kitchen counter before they left.

The boat bobbed up and down in the waves, pushing the bright blue waves out of its path.

"See anything, Captain Maka?" Asked Kid, looking up from his book at the girl standing next to him.

"Nope, I don't think…wait! There's a little spot of land to the right, but its still pretty far." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ah no, that's not the same island. That one has some weird creatures and stuff on it…my dad and mom used to go to that one, but they stopped a long time ago after a little encounter with a crazy demon. Dad took care of it, of course. But after they had me, they didn't want to bring me somewhere dangerous. Which it was when they found that one." Kid was leaned up against the rail of the boat next to Maka now, their arms brushing lightly. He pointed out his finger towards another chunk of land off to the left. The boat was headed towards a peninsula in the land, and built onto the island by Mother Nature was what looked like a huge rock skyscraper with a large hole in it that stretched down from the middle of the rock into the water.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Maka, her eyes locking on the natural masterpiece.

'_Well, I suppose. But it's nothing compared to the natural beauty that is Maka Albarn. Oh, I can't say that, that's too cheesy. I have to say something, or she'll think I'm insane for sure.'_

"Kid?" Maka looked over at the reaper, who was leaning up against the boat wall on his elbows, as if he was going to be sick. Except, he wasn't near green, but rather blushing uncontrollably. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? We can go back, it's no big deal you know."

'_Damn love sickness…'_ He thought to himself. "Oh, hah, don't worry about me Maka, reapers don't get sick that easily."

"Right, whatever Kid," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

The side of the boat ground up against wood of the pier, and Kid jumped off to secure it onto an old wooden post. Maka slung her canvas bag over her shoulder and skipped down the dock towards the beach, spinning in a few circles like she was a little girl on a family vacation again. Smiling after her, Kid picked up the picnic basket and his beach bag, taking off after the blonde haired girl.

Maka laid her towel down on one of the 2 lawn chairs and dumped her bag off.

"What are we doing first Kid? You're my tour guide for the day!" she giggled, smiling.

"Can we not just relax for a little while? It's almost lunch, we can take it easy until then, we'll go to my picnic spot, and then I'll show you around." He pulled his book out of his bag and sunk into his chair, but no sooner was he asleep. Maka took this opportunity to go exploring on her own. She took in her surroundings, the crashing waves on the shore and the trees behind them. Squinting, she could make out a long line of trees strewn with green and yellow leaves. She skipped off towards them, leaving a snoring reaper in her dust.

The path was well beaten, lined with tall trees and various sizes of mossy rocks. The green canopy over her head allowed small specks of light to escape through the cracks, painting the earth of the path with spotlights and beams of flaxen daylight. To Maka, it felt like she was in a movie scene. 'Something as beautiful as this would never be found in Death City.' She thought, running her fingers over the flecks of light that coated small spots on the trees. Taking in all the beauty of the atmosphere, she leaned against a tall rock, looking up into the hundreds of leaves that sprinkled her vision with color.

Too curious, she continued on her expedition, skipping off further down the path. The farther she went, the thicker the trees got and the narrower the path became. A fork in the path came to view, and Maka was faced with a decision. There was a simple path that branched of that which she was on to the right, and there was a tall stone wall to the left. She shuffled over to the roadblock and ran her hand over the smooth grey stones. "What in the heck…" Maka whispered, examining the stone. Just then, something under her foot clicked. "Okay, this is freaking me out…" she murmured, and lifted her foot. The stone wall sank down into the dirt, revealing a passageway. 'Things like this only happen in the movies…' she thought to herself, as she peered into the darkness.

The tunnel was black inside, except for a little speck of light at the very end, probably the other side. With no knowledge of where the tunnel would lead her, she started her way into the darkness. The stone walls of the tunnel were cold and damp, as was the floor when dirt was scuffed up into her flip-flops and between her toes.

The tunnel was much longer than Maka had expected. After a good 5 minute walk the light was very close, but it hurt her eyes, she could make nothing of it. When she reached the light, she rubbed her sore eyes and squinted out at what was on the other side.

A beautiful villa was placed in the middle of the courtyard, and directly in front was a tall and elegant fountain. Standing on the fountain was a detailed black rock statue of the grim reaper, or Lord Death rather before he changed the style of his mask. Streams of sparkling water sprung out from his square fingertips. Walking over to the fountain, Maka realized that the fountain had a poem scratched into the stone that functioned as a pool for the water to continuously cycle the fountain. She squinted her still hurting eyes and attempted to make out what the words read.

_The hands of death will drag you down._

_Don't look back,_

_No one will save you now._

_The bright of your eyes will disappear,_

_So will the sound of a heart beating._

_Run while you can, little one._

_The clock is ticking._

"But why…" she whispered. A shiver froze her back, making her begin to shake. Maka was unsure of why she was shaking; it seemed to be an automatic instinct that couldn't be stopped. Her whole body turned ice cold, and she pressed her eyes closed as an intense pain took over her forehead. Bending over, she gripped the polished stone of the fountain. A wave of heat then enveloped her entire body, and her lungs tightened, making her gasp for oxygen. A scratchy but youthful voice called from next to her.

"So this is me. Not as pretty as I thought I would be. Oh well, that wont matter. You'll be dead soon enough anyways."

On the beach, Kid's golden eyes fluttered open and he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Hey Maka, can you get me some sunscreen so my back doesn't burn?" When no one answered, he propped himself up onto his elbows and scanned the beach. Nothing. "Damn it, our first date and I've already lost her." He hopped up out of his beach chair and took off running towards the path in the trees.

It seemed no matter how many times he shouted her name, he never got a reply, until a loud shriek echoed through the trees as he came up to the fork in the path.

His body froze. Looking up through his hair, his heart beat faster at the open stone gate. Another scream echoed through the tunnel, and Death The Kid took off towards it.

Maka looked over to where the voice was coming from, still gasping, to see a pretty blonde pigtailed girl, with green eyes just like hers. She was clothed in a beautiful white dress, but it would have been much more beautiful had it not been stained with horrible red blood. The lacy sleeves reached her elbow, and the blood spotted skirt flowed elegantly as she sat on the fountain, kicking her legs back and forth. Her face was torn, covered in scars and cuts, as were her arms and legs. "Don't worry, I'll make it fast. Here, take this," said the other Maka, as she handed the real Maka a long, shiny kitchen knife, 11 inches at least.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka asked, her voice unsteady as she spoke. Her green eyes were widely set on her new weapon, and her hands gripped it, trying to stop the constant shaking.

"Don't think about it too much." And then the bloodstained Maka started to read the poem that Maka had read off the rock earlier, but the beautiful monster looked up into the sky, as if she knew the elegy off by heart.

"_The hands of death will drag you down._

_Don't look back,_

_No one will save you now._

By now Maka had the blade of the knife hovering just over her wrist, and her teeth were clenched to hold back screams, but she couldn't control her body with the other Maka inside her brain.

"_The bright of your eyes will disappear,_

_So will the sound of a heart beating._

_Run while you can, little one._

_The clock-"_

**Authors Note! – Oh, how I love cliffhangers. ^-^ You're welcome! Yes, I know the ending sentence cut off early, it was meant to. Now it's up to YOU to contemplate what you think will happen until I can update again. :3 Muahaha! Don't forget to leave a review! See you next time!**


	11. You Have Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; I do however own this storyline. **

A brown boat-shoed foot collided with Maka's head from the side, sending her flying onto the cobblestone ground of the courtyard. The silver knife clattered to the ground.

"Not this time," he said under his breath at the demon Maka, that still sat on the side of the fountain with an evil grin painted onto her face.

"How rude, Kid. You should not just interrupt a lady as such. There will be consequences at your little girlfriend's expense," the demon's tone reminded Kid of that of a creaking wardrobe door.

"Girlfriend?" the angelic voice sang in Kid's ears, it was angry and beautiful at the same time. "Why the hell did you kick me in the-" But Kid was behind Maka without warning, and he pushed a pressure point on her neck, making her go limp in his arms.

"Reaper combat art is so useful at times," He thought to himself, bolting towards the tunnel. "Not again, not again. Please not again," he prayed as he ran into the stone corridor, and hit 8 stones in order with the tip of his finger. As the concrete gate slid up from the dirt to close the tunnel, Kid peeked over the edge to see the demon floating towards the gate. Her arm transformed into a swirl of lengthening black-coiled spikes, which drove quickly towards the stone door. Curse his soul for not closing the door that day, the day he took the picture from his mothers storage unit in the basement of the villa. Escaped kishins are such a nuisance sometimes. He crossed his fingers on both hands against Maka for extra luck just as the rocks ground up against each other. The door had closed.

Kid lay the motionless girl down on her beach chair, and retrieved a napkin from the picnic basket. He took one of the water coolers and sprayed some of the clear fluid on the napkin, dabbing it on Maka's bleeding left cheek.

Dashing over to the boat, he rushed down into the bottom yanking a first aid kit off one of the top shelves. When he got back, he examined her wounds more thoroughly.

Her knees both had been scratched from being ruthlessly kicked off the fountain, and so were her elbows. Flipping the lid up off the top of the first aid kit, he pulled out some peroxide, gauze, and full size waterproof band-aids, and went to work fixing Maka's wounds. The small scratch on the side of her face hadn't quite healed over yet, and a trickle of blood rolled down her cheek. He gently swabbed it away, and leaned back, smiling at his handy-work.

"She wont be awake for a little while I suppose," thought Kid, as he looked at the beautiful girl lying next to him. Shrugging, he sat down next to her. Combing his fingers through her tangled blonde hair, he sighed in what felt like could only end sooner than later. He tugged the two elastics off of her wrist, and tied her hair into even pigtails on both sides of her head.

"Perfectly symmetrical," he laughed, as he looked down at the closed eyes of the meister he nearly loved. But something so perfect is never destined to last very long in his mind. In fact, it never has.

Maka's hazy green eyes fluttered open, and she looked up confusedly into Kid's golden ones. An awkward silence fell upon them as Kid contemplated on what the hell to do, or rather how the hell to explain this.

"So, ready for our picnic?" He asked sheepishly, bracing himself for a book to the head.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KNOCK ME OUT LIKE THAT BACK THERE? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEATH THE KID?" She flew up from the chair and was now roaring in his face and manically flailing her arms around her head. Kid's eyes widened and he became frightened for his life.

"Maka, please just let me expla-" and the book came crashing down on his asymmetrical head.

"Okay, explain. I'll give you 30 seconds before I obliterate you," She huffed, dusting off her white sundress.

"Can it be 80?" his voice was pleading, and his golden eyes were sprinkled with fear. Maka was quiet, before nodding her head and twirling around to pick up the picnic basket.

"I'm starved, you can explain after we eat. Where is this perfect picnic spot you keep mentioning?" she sighed, obviously still upset with Kid for the way he behaved at the villa.

"Well, we're going to need this to get there," Kid opened up his hand while black lightning sparked to life. He grabbed the skateboard out of the air as the wheels tucked into the bottom, revealing jets.

"Coming?" he said to Maka, as she stared blankly into his eyes.

"Wait, you mean…we have to ride Beelzebub?" her green eyes were tinged with panic. "Are you insane?"

"Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of Maka," He reached out his hand to her from the hovering skateboard.

Reaching out to take his offer, she finally agreed.

"Okay, fine. But if anything happens I'm telling-" The whoosh of air silenced Maka as Kid took off into the sky. She seized his waist as the lawn chairs shrunk from her vision.

"That answers my question, you're insane. Definitely insane," she gasped, still clutching the reaper from behind.

"Well jeeze, you don't need to have a freaking death grip on me. Just cause I'm a reaper doesn't mean I don't need air Maka," he laughed.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled, loosening her grip.

They soared over tons of green-topped trees and water pools, Maka tried to take it all in at once, but there was too much beauty. The jade leaves of the trees sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, forcing her to relax.

"You see that hill up there?" He said over the wind. Leaning forward, the speed of the air board accelerated and they took off towards the hill, Maka nearly having a heart attack in the process.

Maka stepped off the air board onto thick green grass, and Kid concealed Beelzebub back into his hand.  
>"You can see the whole beach from up here," she said, breathing in the fresh, salty air. At the top of the hill was a drooping willow tree that slumped over the grass, almost like a curtain. The hill sloped down to a cliff that cut straight off the island on one side; on the other was simply trees, which further showed the ashen sand of the beach that stretched around the island.<p>

Setting down the picnic basket, Kid and Maka situated the blanket under the green strands of willow tree leaves.

Kid opened the picnic basket and handed Maka a perfectly symmetrical sandwich. When she took a bite, her taste buds cheered.

"What the heck is in this? It's so good!" she asked, taking another bite.

"It's a BLT silly, except made the way my mom used to make them. Secret recipe," he winked at her taking his own sandwich out of the basket. Her heart fluttered slightly at his adorable attempt at flirtatiousness through food, and she held back a giggle.

When Maka finished eating, she leaned back on her hands, tipping her head back to look at the afternoon sun that peeked through the spaces between the leaves and made her eyes sparkle. "This place really is beautiful, there are so many things here that I would never have the opportunity of experiencing back in Death City. There's hardly even any sun in Death City. Let alone all this grass and stuff," she giggled. "It really is nothing compared to this place. I mean don't get me wrong, the symmetry of the DWMA is lovely," she lifted her arms to the sky, capturing the sun in her small hands through the leaves of the willow tree and falling back onto the picnic blanket, closing her jade eyes. Silence settled in on the two teens and Kid relaxed back into to blanket next to Maka. Soon enough, the sandman paid a visit to each of them and the heat of the sun combined with the peace and quiet of the island pulled them into a light sleep on the plaid patterned picnic blanket.

Maka's eyes opened later to the sight of the sun lower in the sky than it was when she went to sleep.

"Kid, you awake?" she asked, turning onto her side, but she was surprised to see no one lying next to her. The orange light of the sun illuminated the figure of a boy sitting on the edge of the hill below her near the cliff, gazing out towards the setting sun and the calm waters of the island. Rolling onto her side, Maka stood up and walked over to Kid, who was peacefully enjoying the slow sunset.

"So, feel like explaining yet?" she asked, sitting down on the green grass next to him.

"Well, there's a lot to explain," he said shyly, looking down to his outstretched legs. His eyes were extra golden from the tint of the sun-lit sky.

"We have more than enough time. Start talking," she examined the gauze that wrapped the scratches on her knees and elbows. "Why the heck did you knock me out?" her expression was curious and angry at the same time.

"Well, because. If I hadn't, it would have taken over your soul and killed you, or rather made you kill yourself. The only way to snap someone out of that state is to close the doors to their brain. It's where the information is kept. If it can't be reached, it can't be controlled." His voice was distant and almost miserable.

"Okay, I think I'm following. What about the villa? And the 'death fountain'?" She quoted the words with bunny ear fingers, and laughed.

"It's a curse that has been handed down through the generations of my family history. The fountain has been there for thousands of years. That demon, the one that you saw, can morph itself into anything at all, as long as it has the image in its mind. My father refuses to tell me why its there, either way it's deadly. That demon was supposed to be sealed up in the mansion back on the island…but I made a little mistake." He looked up at Maka who had a fixed gaze on him, her mind set on hearing more.

"Kid, can I ask you something?" She questioned, tipping her head to the side.

"Anything, go ahead,"

"What happened to your mother?" Kid drew in a sharp, wretched breath. Maka's voice was quiet and shy, trying not to cross the invisible comfort barrier, and she almost regretted asking the question. But Kid said nothing in return, only reached into his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper, which he handed to Maka.

"You have her eyes," she said, looking at the photo of Kid and his mother, sitting on the back of the same boat they used to get to the island. "She was so beautiful."

"I just couldn't let the same thing that happened to her, happen to you. I really am sorry for using Reaper combat art on you, it was a last resort," said Kid, pushing his fingers back through his soft hair and smiling shamefully.

Maka refolded the photo, and handed it back to Kid, who then tucked it back into his pocket. "Do you miss her? I miss my mom dearly. She left when I was very young, after my father cheated on her. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for what he did," the blonde pig-tailed meister twiddled her thumbs in her lap, waiting for Kid's reply.

"Of course I miss her. I miss her hugs, and her warm eyes, and the way she would pat me on the head when I did something good. I miss the way she laughed, and her smile; I miss everything… I watched from the rock tunnel in horror as that awful demon killed her. I watched as my father sealed the demon in that jewelry box. None of what happened today would have happened, had I not left the vault door open. It would have been a fine day for a walk, but no. I just had to forget to close the door. Dad's gonna flip. His reaper chop has nearly the equivalence in pressure of a Maka Chop. Key word nearly," he laughed before pulling his water bottle out of the basket and taking a drink.

"I guess I give a pretty good Maka Chop, if I do say so myself," she giggled.

Kid switched his glance to the girl next to him, his eyes questioning. His mouth opened to speak,

"I have one more place I need to show you before we go back."

**HEY GUYS! :D Guess what? I didn't die! I wont sit here and explain why I haven't updated in months, because we all have our own problems and things to deal with, and if you have a problem with me being late with this, I don't really care. :P I'M SO SORRY. At least I didn't forget completely.**

**Hey you, see that blue button down there? Go click it. You would not believe how much time I spent going through 3 betas before finding one that would actually SEND ME BACK THE CHAPTER. Only the cool and thankful people review, I understand. ;) REVIEW MY PRETTIES. 3 xx**


End file.
